Never Ending Love
by pinkrose0724
Summary: He stopped believing in love, stopped thinking it ever existed, didn’t think he would feel it again, but he did. When she came into his life, his life changed, he changed, all because of her. Her innocence.
1. Crashing

Hey guys! This is my first EVER fic, so please be nice!

**Rated R**: For sexual content and language

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, AGAIN I DO NOT own Sailor Moon.

Keep in mind...

_Thinking to themselves is in italics_

* * *

" Darien, come home with me tonight. Please Darling," a woman who looked about to be in her mid twenties, went up to Darien and hugged his muscled, hard body," I've been so lonely at home, you have no idea how much I miss you, your face, your body, your han-"

"Well it seems like you're just going to have to be alone again without me, huh?" He cut her off not wanting to hear any more off it. Couldn't this woman see that he, Darien Shields, not want her? Well yes, he wanted her physically, he wanted her in his bed, but he did not want to have a relationship with her, he just simply wants he body to warm him up in bed and that was it, nothing more. Nor did he want to be in a long term relationship with any other woman. And that's what he plans for the rest of his life; stay single, but not so single in bed.

Mary Anne Anderson was the woman's name. She was a much known woman in the country she owns the Anderson Company. She was indeed a hot woman to every guy's eyes, but to Darien it never even seemed like he cared about her. She's been trying to break into his cold personality for weeks now. It's been working physically because they've been pretty much sleeping together every time they see each other, but emotionally she was not so sure it was working one bit.

All he cared about was getting a woman in his bed, hell for all she knew he has a different woman every night warming him up in his bed. But instead of making him fall in love with her, it turned to be the other way around. She fell for him. And that was as simple as that.

Darien was one of the most wanted men in the world, even though that is how it is he never had an official girlfriend since the show business. It was just always another woman he just screwed or fucked, like casual sex. That was what was so weird about this man he never had a woman he cared for emotionally. Well at least that's what everyone else thinks. But we'll get to that later on.

"But how come you're not going to accompany me tonight? You haven't been with me in bed in awhile now. Are you calling our relationship off?" She asked with an obvious panic in her voice, she was so stupid. That was what Darien was thinking now, what a stupid woman she is. He took her trembling hands of his waist and put it onto her sides.

"There was no relationship to begin with, sweetheart," He had said coldly and robotically, as if he had said that every minute of his life. He took her chin hard and pulled it up so she could look at his shining blue eyes." I never said that I wanted a relationship with you, nor did I ever ask you to be my girlfriend." He said in a low, whisper. So none of the people in the dinner party that they were both invited to could hear.

She wanted to tear her eyes away from his face, but his hands were still firmly holding her chin to keep her head in place. But even still she probably would not have had the strength to look away because his eyes had seemed to be keeping her gaze to his eyes. "But then what were all those nights when we made love together?"

"Honey, I would not even say that was close to being called making love," he chuckled with a hint of evilness in them, this girl was just plain crazy as hell to even think that he loved her! "That was just called casual sex nothing more, have you ever heard of that term before? Or are you just as naive and stupid?" This time she was outraged and shook her head off so that he would let go of her chin. She stomped her feet, and felt like crying.

"You are a fucking asshole! I hope you rot in hell!" She moved her hand to slap him, but as she was close to being in contact with his face a firm hand grasp her wrist to stop her from slapping him.

"Can you tell me something I don't know? If you don't want to be heart broken don't be so naive and stupid to fall in love. Especially for a man like me." He dropped her hand that had almost slapped him, and trailed off leaving Mary Anne Anderson speechless. Indeed Darien Shields was like no other man, but in away he was, a fucking asshole and a player who like to play love in his own game.

* * *

"Serena! Get your lazy ass up before I do something that I would regret doing!" A blonde woman who was named Mina shouted to her friend's ear, almost making her deaf, that is if it was not for her gift "heavy sleeper" she would not be able to hear. But we would not know until she wakes up, and she still had not woken up after that very loud shout from her friend's mouth.

Still there was not even the slightest movement from this woman, Serena. Mina was getting impatient by the second, so she left the room, then a second later she was back. But this time she had a bucket with her, and it had water in it... by the looks of it, it looked pretty damn cold.

She dumped it on the sleeping girl's face, and as it fell on her, Serena's eyes snapped open so wide that it looked like they could pop out any minute now. She was still, no one moved, no one talked. Then suddenly a LOUD shriek came out of Serena's mouth!

"AAAAAAHHHH! What the heck was that for? Are you trying to freeze me to death?" Serena screamed at her friend. Mina had a smirk on her face...

"Wow... that actually worked! I still had a plan B after that if you still didn't wake up, but I guess I don't need it anymore!" She took off out of the room, but stopped when she was at the door, " and oh yeah, before I forget. In about exactly 51 seconds you're going to be late for work." Then she took off.

Serena looked at the clock at clock. Oh my God! It was 7:59, and then it turned to 8:00. Then another shriek was heard from this woman! "AAAHHH!" She went to the restroom and got all her clothes, brushed her teeth, combed her hair. She was working like a flash, she would usually be at work right now, or at least almost at work. Of course she was always late to her work, but never in her life THIS late! She was at least early enough to be almost at work parking her car in the parking lot, and hurrying her up to in the building.

Serena just left the apartment with a bye saying to Mina. When she got to her car she saw that her car almost had no gas. _Great just great, what a good way for a day to start out... _

_Actually, yes, it was a great way for the day to start out, but of course she did not know that. _

She drove her car to the gas station and quickly loaded her car with more gas. And as she was coming out to the driveway, everything seemed to have gone in slow motion.

She pressed the gas paddle to move, and when she was turning left another car that she did not see coming that was going about probably 100 miles per hour was coming towards her. She seemed to have gone still for one second, but when she realized on what was about to happen, she pressed the gas paddle so hard and fast since her life depended on it. Unfortunately for her it wasn't quick enough, the car came. BAM! Just like that Serena's vision seemed to have blackened out; she didn't see anything after that.

* * *

Darien Shields was drunk.

Yes, drunk.

Simple as that, well actually he wasn't as drunk as he was a while ago. The alcohol was drowning out, but as he was driving in his car to go home. He was not feeling very well, he was still drunk just a tiny bit, but nobody could tell he was, he looked pretty decent, and his cold, blue eyes covered up the drunken looking eyes he was suppose to have. He was coming home from a woman's house he did not know.

He didn't know anything about her except where she lived, since that was where they ended up together after they left the bar drunk and wild. And just this morning when he woke up, he drank so more alcohol thinking that he would feel better after sleeping with another useless woman.

He decided to not go to work, yeah what a stupid idea you might think. But all he was think was that he owned that company so he could do whatever in hell he wanted to do.

Yes finally he was almost home for God's sakes, the only place that made him feel better, and clean. He never brought a woman there just to sleep with, he thinks if he's just going to screw with another woman with meaningless sex, then it might as well take place in her home, or in a hotel, or wherever just as long it wasn't at his house.

No woman would be good enough to be there and sleep in there too. Unless it she was the right one.

Then he was just driving, in a straight lane he was going pretty fast. He didn't really know or care, he just wanted to go home and lay on his bed. Suddenly, a car was in front of trying to make a turn. It was too much of a surprise to press on break paddle, and when he did, it was just a little too late...

The next thing he knew he was at the hospital talking to a doctor; she was a young woman who seemed to be in her late twenties. She was pretty, but that was not the thing that was going through his mind right now. He wanted to know what happened to the woman in the car, what if he had killed her?

"The good thing is that the woman you had crushed into is not hurt severely, she might have some broken bones, and bruises on her face and body. It was good enough you had hit most of the back part of her car side, instead of crushing rite in front of her, which would have made her die this instant," the doctor said, who she introduced herself with the name Raye," but unfortunately, her head was got hit badly on the steering wheel, that there is a very big possibility she might not remember some of her past, and one thing were sure of is that she will not remember anything that happened in this accident. But the worse thing is she might not remember anything of her life, including her name."

_Oh wow... I'm doomed. Just fucking great, I got a woman forget everything about her and her life. And now I got her family going to kill me! I could just see it. Ok Darien calm down; just impress them with your lovely charming self... _

_"Can I see her?" Darien requested to the woman, he just wanted to know his victim before he gets killed with an idiotic family on his back. _

The doctor nodded, "Yes, just make sure if she ever wakes up don't startle her, and keep in mind she might not remember anything."

Darien gave her a smile, not a flirty smile, right now was not the time to be flirting with a woman when another woman was injured because of him.

He went inside the room; it was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon right now. The room was very bright; the light was shining in the room because the blinds were open.

Then he saw her...

Her beautiful blonde hair her simply laying on her shoulder, her white, smoothed skin shining as if they wanted to be touched. Those pouty, red lips who he just wanted to kiss so much. She looked like she was an angel sent from heaven.

He came closer to her, stopped for a minute, and then he took one of his hands and put it on her cheek. It was soft on his hands, she was cold. He rubbed his hands to her cheek, oh my God. Darien had never felt such a smoothed and soft skin. She had a natural beauty that was for sure. She had no make up on, eyeliner, mascara, but she only had a tiny hint that she had lip gloss on, but that was it.

But he wasn't going to fall for it; he wasn't going to fall for this woman's looks. She might just turn out to be like every other woman there is in this world, liars and bitches. And that was enough to convince himself that every woman on this planet was the same.

He still had his hands on her cheek, when slowly the woman's eyes were opening. He got lost in them; her eyes were the color of the ocean. They were staring at him innocently like an angel, with sparkling eyes. They stared for awhile, no one uttering a single word. They just stayed still.

"Who are you?" Her voice. It was even more angelic than he could possibly ever imagine. She seemed so confused out there. Then she looked at his hand that was still lying on her cheek.

He removed it slowly. "I am... well let's just say I'm a guy that you will hate for the rest of your life." he said with a hint of coldness in his voice.

"Why is that?" she asked confusedly. How could a guy she does not even know could make her hate him without even doing anything? She was just really lost.

He didn't say anything for awhile, "What's your name?"

She thought trying to find in her head what her name was, she closed her eyes and put her hands on her temple. She was really trying hard to remember, she really was, it just wasn't coming out anytime soon.

Darien just watched her, watched her with pity in his eyes but mostly he was feeling guilt. How could he be such a monster and do this to her? Why did he have to screw with that woman and get drunk at the end? Why did she have to be the one he crashed into? Why did he have to take out everything that she learned experienced in her past out of her head? Of course there was no one to answer him this. It just happened was what his head said, just as simple as that.

She was still thinking then she looked up at him to see those cold, piercing, blue eyes that were just so easily to get lost in by just looking at them. Her name was at the tip of her tongue but no matter how much she tries to get it out of her mouth, it just won't come out!

"I'm sorry... I don't remember it." She did not know why she had apologized in the first place; it just seemed nice to say it, like as if she was actually saying to herself that she was sorry to herself because she could not remember her name at all.

There was no response from the man except a simple nod of understanding.

She looked at him in surprise, how cold he have just nodded after telling him that she doesn't remember her name? Didn't he think she was crazy? Couldn't he have just at least said something to make her feel better?

"Where am I?" She was too caught up with his man in front of her that she did not even bother to see or ask where she was.

"At the hospital."

"What happened to me?"

"Car crash."

"With wh-"

"Will you cut it out with the questions? I'm not a doctor if you haven't noticed that already, I'm just simply a guy who crashed into your car when you were driving. Does that answer your question now?" She was really making him feel guilty with all the questions, and he just decided to shut her up.

She froze. A car crash? Hospital? Not remembering her name? What was this all about? She couldn't think anymore, she couldn't speak, she couldn't move. The only thing she could do was cry.

Cry like a little girl who dropped her ice cream on the floor, and couldn't get it back.

Darien just stood there watching, he didn't know what to do. He wasn't too good with crying woman. Surely he made woman cry before, but before they could actually tear up like a wild animal, he was gone out of their sight.

But there was no backing out of this one, how could he just leave a woman that he had just damaged mentally?

So he did the first thing and only thing that came to his mind.

He kissed her.

It was just really a sweet chaste kiss. But that was enough to make her stop crying and leaving her speechless.

And for Darien it was only meant as a comforting kiss, so why could he still taste her on his lips? Why couldn't he say anything now?

"Finally, that stopped you from crying."

"You're a very weird man, you know that?" She managed to have gotten her strength back, but leaving her blushing on her cheeks.

"No, I'm just very different from other man you see in the world."

"Maybe, maybe you're wrong."

"Do you want another kiss to prove that I'm no other man you've ever kissed before?" He teased with a smirk on his face.

"... I don't remember the guys I've kissed before." Then the smirk on Darien's face faded. Of course she couldn't remember, she just lost her memory for fucking's sake.

Then the door opened, they both turned around to see who it was. It was the Doctor Hino, "Aaaah, it seemed like you two knows each other now."

"Well I just came here to talk to Ms. Serena Tsukino about her situation," Darien was about to leave seeing that none of this was his business, but Raye stopped him, " No Mr. Shields it's alright, you could stay here, you might as well know about this now, than finding it out later." He nodded.

"Well Serena, if you did not know that was your name, well now you know."

"No ma'am, I did not know that."

"I see, well we are sad to tell you that you that you have lost your memory."

"Oh," was all Serena could say to the doctor, what else was there to say? Oh thank you, I'm glad to know that.?

"Yes, and well to fill you in to what happened, you and Mr. Shields had gotten into a car crash," She calmly stated," He will tell you as I hop everything you need to know about that later. But for now you need to know that, we have contacted your friend, Mina Aino, and we informed her about this. And she is contacting your family about this right now. And you were not severely hurt from the accident, but your memory is damaged so we're not letting you out just yet.

"You're probably going to stay in the hospital for one more week; we're going to be taking blood test. We're also going to make sure you know your ABC's and your numbers, and all of that goody stuff. We just want to know how much you still remember."

"Oh ok," she was worried, was the word that would best describe on what she is feeling right now. Worried that she's going to kill her family because she does not remember them at all. Worried that she lost the education that she's been working on in her past life she cannot remember at all. Just simply worried.

"Well I'll be off for now," But before she closed the door behind her,"Mr. Shields you will be responsible for Ms. Tsukino for a while." He did not get it. Yes, of course he was responsible for all this, he could even go to jail for almost killing this woman! But what does she mean? Then Raye just left.

Then he felt someone's hand on his, he looked down to see that Serena, as he found out her name a while ago, she was holding his hand, like he was the one who needed comfort.

"It's ok, I won't sue you for this," she comforted, and it helped but only by satiny bit," It was an accident."

She touched his face bringing it down to her own, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"And that was to let you know that I am no other woman on this planet."

She smiled.

And he smiled, well there was going to be something going on, that's for sure.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yes I know it probably wasn't that great. I barely had time to think and plan what I was going to write, it just came through my head as I was typing. And IT'S EXAM WEEK! I have science test tomorrow which is my worse subject! So I am sorry if this story wasn't good enough.

JUST PLZ REVIEW!

P.S. wish me luck on my test!


	2. Different Woman

Ok, well here's the 2nd chap!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Sailor Moon; AGAIN I DO NOT own Sailor Moon.

**Warning:** There are sexual contents in this chapter.

Keep in mind...

_Thinking to them selves is in italics _

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Stop calling me whoever fucking you are!" Darien was not in the mood of talking to anyone right now. Actually he was not in the mood for anything! Except maybe just sitting on his couch watching TV. on a Saturday morning.

He was in a bad mood, and people calling him so many times were not making it any better.

Just yesterday he had to pay for the ticket he got from the police because they found out that he was a drunk driver. But for God's sakes, that was the first time ever in his life he was drunk while he was driving!

Well he does have to admit that he deserves it. Okay what the heck he was feeling really bad, and he wasn't used to that. That's the reason to why he was acting like this.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"Shut the freak up!" Anger was building up in Darien's system. He tried to ignore the phone, but it just kept on ringing! This was probably the 10th time this person, whoever it was, was calling him!

Finally he went over to the phone, and he picked it up holding it on his right hear and by his mouth.

"What the hell do you want?" Darien pretty much shouted on the phone to the unknown caller, he was so mad he didn't even have time to look at the caller ID and check who it was.

" Darien?" a gentle and quiet voice was the response he got.

He paused for a moment. Instantly he knew whose voice this was, it was the woman that showered him with guilt.

"Yeah."

"Ummm... welll... umm I was umm wondering," she stopped trying to figure out how he should ask him the question she wanted to ask him.

"What's that babe? You finally found out that you want me?" he teased.

Serena could just see the smirk on Darien's face through the phone.

"In your dreams, and in my nightmare," she spoke with annoyance in her voice. Doesn't this man ever know how to be serious and not talk about any sexual talk?

He chuckled, jus a regular chuckle, "Maybe, and I plan on changing that to reality.

Oh God this man was impossible!

"Whatever you say. But anyways to why I called you," she didn't have time for his silliness right now," I wanted to know if you could ummm... well bring me food here." she sounded so shy that Darien had to laugh at that!

He was just laughing so hard that Serena was getting irritated.

"What! They're not giving me enough food over here!" She now regretted of ever asking him this question, "Never mind I ever asked you this, I'd though you'd understand..."

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry; I'm just surprised that you still have a body like that."

"Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment? Or would you rather have me kick you in the nuts when you get here?" She was so close to hanging this phone up.

"Princess, that was meant as a compliment, so tell me exactly what you want me to get you," he noticed the annoyance in her voice and decided to get serious before she really gets mad at him. She was one feisty woman, and he knew that, and he noted to himself to never get her temper to the highest point. She might be capable of anything.

"Well a cheeseburger, a coke, some cheesecake, a ham sandwich, chocolate pudding, potato chips, and some oranges if you can."

"Got it. And oh Serena starting when you get out of the hospital I'm going to have to get you to work out, and lose those body fats," now Darien was really pushing it.

" Darien...shut up." she said low and scary.

"I like you too, see you later princess." then she heard the click of the phone, and she hung up the phone too just a second after he did.

It's been 4 days since the accident, and she was almost out of this hospital. She didn't like the hospital she figured, that was how she felt in her former life, for the past four days she had felt like a prisoner.

Serena hasn't regained any memories as she hoped. Dr. Hino had told her that there was the slightest possibility her memories would come back, but not all of it only bits and pieces of her memories could ever come back. If it did that would be one of the miracles God had made.

But thank God for that man, she felt better when he was here, eventhough he was always playing around with her.

As much as she did not want to admit she had become fascinated with the man she had called weird, the man that she knew was one of the playboy men, but also she had come fascinated with the man that had taken her memories away from her.

There was just something about him, she knew behind that playboy personality of his, that there was something more to it. She really wanted to find out. And even still after his silliness, he was a nice guy. He would constantly visit her in the hospital when she was sleeping at night and he left her some kind of card that she would read when she woke up in the morning.

And as for her family. Well they were devastated when they found out about Serena. She found out she had an 8 year old little brother named Sammy, and a dad and a mom.

Her mom was just crying the whole time and saying, "My baby doesn't remember us! Oh my baby I can't believe this..." She didn't know what to do; she rarely spoke to any of them except maybe Sammy, who had been annoying her the whole time.

He kept telling her, "Great job, you just made our mom become mental just like you."

And being a hot head like Serena of course she took that seriously. Her dad, she could tell she was a daddy's girl then. Because he kept on asking if there was anything she needed at all, but also he had kept asking about the person who crashed into her, and saying how he was going to sue him.

First thing that came onto Serena's mind was "Uh-oh... Please God; don't ever let them cross each other's path in the future."

It felt nice though. To know that she had a family, she saw in TV. that there was lots of kids here in the world with no family to support them or give them shelter and food.

She knew she should feel hatred towards Darien, but there was just something inside her that made her think otherwise.

Serena just wished that God had planned this life for her in a different way. Maybe then she would be a friend of Darien's not just some girl he felt sorry for and decided to make himself feel better by taking care of her.

The door opened interrupting her deep thoughts.

Mina was at the door. Serena found out that she was her best friend, and she believed it too, it was just because the connection that they had. She felt like a sister she didn't have in the family.

"Hey! I came here to tell you that I already told your boss that you would be gone for awhile, and he had said he understood." Mina spoke with energy in her voice.

She and Mina had a very long talk with her explaining everything about Serena's life. Like she found out she was a fashion designer from a known company. Mina was the one to tell her about her family before she had met them, and she was the on to tell her all the boyfriends she's had in the past. She's only had five; Mina had told her she had been in long relationships with all of them, and after the fifth one 2 years ago she decided to stop dating for awhile.

She also found out her and Mina had been friends since they were little, and that had explained a lot to Serena to why Mina knew so much about her childhood.

That night after their talk she had cried, she wished she just knew about her past instead of someone telling her pasts to her. It wasn't the same as remembering it in your head, because she wanted to feel like she had experienced all those things Mina had told her about. She wanted to know how her first kiss felt like; she wanted to know how it had felt like when she first rode in a rollercoaster.

She wanted to know how she acted or felt when she found out she started her period. And all of those stuff. She felt like she was just being reborn by God at the age of 22. Missing out everything before that age, she didn't want to feel like this.

"Hello, Serena? You still there?" Mina suddenly came in front of her face with a curious look, "Are you daydreaming about that hot guy who crashed into your car?"

"Mina puh-lease, he's a jerk." she looked annoyed; Does Mina always had to talk about Darien? "He's done enough damage for me, so I would really not want to think about him."

The last thing Serena wanted to do was make Mina think she had a crush on this guy, which she definitely didn't. Okay she was physically attracted to him, but who wouldn't? She knew better to fall head over heels with Darien anyway, he was a womanizer.

"You gotta admit though, he's pretty hot!"

"Mina, you can have him if you want." Serena was aggravated by the 'Darien Topic'; even the nurses in here who helped her out couldn't stop talk about Darien! She needed a Darien brake for awhile.

"Are you kidding me? I'm already involved with another guy, Serena. I'm not a hoe like that."

"Okay. Then just stop talking about Darien for awhile will you?"

"Bad mood huh?"

"Yeah. I guess."

* * *

Darien Shields was not a shopper man. He didn't even like to shop for food at all! Whenever he ate breakfast, lunch, or dinner he would go out in a fast food or restaurant to eat. But never did he ever shop for food. 

Okay so he got the cheeseburger and the coke part, all he had to get that from was the fast food.

So now all he had to do was figure was everything was placed. It shouldn't be hard, he told himself, it's small place.

Not only was he not used to shopping for things, but he wasn't used to doing this. He wasn't used to do things for girls, sure he was a playboy, but he wasn't one of those playboys who did anything for the woman just to get her into bed.

But for Darien it was more of the other way around. Girls would do anything to get him into bed with them, and well of course for Darien he took that as an advantage to get the things he wanted.

An hour later Darien had finally got the things Serena wanted. He had headache already, he was just glad all this shopping was over. He never knew that women did so much, and he had to admit he was happy that God made him as a man.

When he was his turn to pay the groceries, he found that the woman who was the cashier was giving him looks, and it was the looks he was used to being looked at. Lust. He smiled in return. She was a young woman, maybe the age of 20.

He remembered 5 years ago when he was still 20. He was in love with a woman named Karen; she was a beautiful young woman, who every guy wanted for bed. After 3 months of dating, he knew that he fell in love with her. And that night he expressed his feelings for her by making love to her, and that was his first.

Not only was that his first sex, but that was his first for ever falling in love. He was young and in love was what his father had used to call when he was alive then. Then suddenly everything shattered.

He had caught Karen cheating with him with his former best friend Calvin. She had kept on telling him that she didn't mean to cheat on him, that it was a mistake.

He couldn't take it after 2 years of relationship she just decided to cheat on him! Darien was broken. He told himself to never let another woman take advantage of him, to never let a woman make him fall in love with her.

That was his vow, and it's been working for5 years now. Instead of falling for a woman, he was succeeding of making woman fall in love with him instead.

The cashier seemed really interested in him. He wasn't really interested, yeah this girl had looks, and she had the body definitely. But it seems lately he hasn't been interested with any woman, maybe that hot tempered woman, Serena, was getting him too occupied with her.

He hasn't had any sexual pleasures with any woman in awhile now; it's been about a week, the last woman he screwed was that sluty woman he did not even know of. Maybe it was time he gets something.

"I'll see you in the restroom," he whispered low and quiet that only she could hear, then he gave her a seductive look that always made woman fall head over heels with him.

The woman smiled, flashed him a big smile with a nod added.

He left, and got everything he shopped for in his car. He came back instantly inside the store, and he saw the woman waiting patiently outside the restroom door. He liked these little stores, it only contains one person per restroom, so you could lock the whole restroom, and you had all the privacy you needed.

Darien had a smirk on his face, he came towards the woman. He took her by the hand and pulled her into the restroom that was unlocked, meaning no one was in there. He locked the door and gave the woman a hard and heating kiss.

The woman moaned, "Hmmm... I didn't expect this at first," was the muffled voice that came out of the woman's mouth.

"Shhh..." he didn't have enough time to talk, he had to get to Serena as soon as possible, or she'll probably cranky with out her food. He just needed his sexual needs right now, and it had to be quick.

While he gave her that hot kiss, he slid his hands under her shirt to feel her breasts. Darien gave it a squeeze.

"Oh God that feels good," she said as she started to unzip his pants. He was hard, he had no sexual pleasures in a long time that he almost forgot how it felt.

Their tongue was in a war; both were trying to get the upper hand. Darien pulled his head off for a second, and took off the woman's shirt, and along with her bra.

He placed his lips on her breasts and started to suck on her nipple. Hard.

"Aaahh!" she screamed. She felt like a bad dog that was getting punish, but pleasures came also with it.

* * *

Mina had left about half an hour ago, and Serena was getting really impatient waiting for Darien to come herewith her food with him. 

"Calm down, Serena. He'll be here soon if he doesn't want to die yet." she kept telling herself. She was hungry, she hasn't eaten breakfast yet, and it was already lunch time and Darien wasn't here!

What could that bastard be doing? Probably picking up women somewhere in the streets.

Well Serena was close from the truth he was picking some unknown woman, but he didn't find her on the streets.

Just when she was about to call him on his cell phone, which she didn't want to call on the first place because she didn't want to seem like a stalker who called him every minute!  
But when she picked up the phone the door opened, and a sorry looking Darien was seen right beside the door.

"Where have you been!" Serena was outraged; she was trying her best not to blow up.

"What do you think? I was buying your freakin'food for your." He seemed bitter and cold as he replied to her.

"Thank you, but what took you so long? Okay, you no what? Never mind." She didn't want to argue right now, and he didn't look like he was in the mood for that either and it really wasn't her business on where he was. So she let it go.

"Okay."

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side up of bed today," she whispered not intending for Darien to hear it.

But he did, "Actually, no," he came towards her until their body were just inches apart. Darien was standing though, while Serena was sitting up on her bed," I just woke up finding that I was alone in bed."

Well it seems that Darien was back to his old self, he had so many wood wings at times that Serena didn't know how she should act.

"Well don't look at me Mr. I won't be sharing your bed ever in a million years," Serena said as she took the grocery bags out of his hand and started to look through it.

It looked like he bought everything she told him to buy. Without saying another word, she started to eat, really fast. Dang, Serena was just really hungry!

"Well we'll just see about that huh?" Serena didn't really care what he was saying right now, she was just focused on her food.

Ten minutes later she was stuffed, she still had food left, but she didn't think she could anymore.

She looked up to see what was Darien doing, and as she looked up she met his blue eyes. He was sitting on a chair right across from the right side of her bed, and he was watching and staring at her with those eyes. She liked those eyes of his; it reminded her of her own blue eyes.

They just stood there watching each other for a minute not letting them selves lose the staring contest that had suddenly became a battle.

Serena couldn't take it, she looked down and blushed. It didn't look like Darien was having good thoughts about her, because he would once look down to her breast and then look back up again.

"You don't have to stare so much you know," she said as her cheeks became redder.

"Well you were staring back," he smiled at her.

"Here, you want to have the leftovers?" That was the least she could probably do for him, after buying her all this food for her.

"Nah, I don't have as big of an appetite as you do," he teased.

"Oh, shut up."

"So did your family wanted to meet the man who almost killed you?" he asked with curiosity as he scooted his chair towards her bed.

"Well... my little bro doesn't care, my mom doesn't either she's too caught up with me still being alive, but unfortunately, my father does... and well just tell you that's not a good thing," she replied with worry in her voice. He didn't really want her father killing this man, sure he made Serena's life change forever, but he also has been very nice to her in return.

"Oh... well I think I can take your old man," he meant that as a joke but Serena didn't seem to catch it.

" Darien..." He didn't know why, but he loved how she said his name like that, he loved how his name came out of her lips with the roll of her tongue.

"Princess I was just kidding, no need to take it so seriously!" he laughed.

"Well this isn't really the time for joking around," she sighed. She didn't really know whether she should be defending Darien from her dad the next time he comes, and if she did she wouldn't know how to. Darien practically ruined her family's life now, it hadn't completely ruined heir's yet.

Serena hasn't been outside of the hospital, and she doesn't know how her life really is. But when she doesn't, she's probably going to be devastated like them too, but right now she doesn't really feel anything except pity for herself that she doesn't even remembering anything about her life, and that everyone has to tell her about what she did in the past.

Oh God how she wished she could just remember her life.

"Okay." was the closest apology Darien could give Serena; he wasn't used to doing that. He never thought people deserve any apologies from him. Darien Shields just had too much pride in him self.

No response came from Serena; she was distracted by how he looked that moment, so cute and adorable, like a little boy who was ashamed for doing something bad. Whoa, whoa, wait... cute and adorable? When she first saw Darien that would've been the last thing that she could've describe him.

She would've thought more of a jerk and a womanizer.

Guess this memory lost was really making her brain go mad!

"Oh Princess before I forget, Raye told me to tell you that the hospital would be able to let you go with your family and go home."

Serena looked at him with confusion in her eyes, "Raye?"

"Umm... I meant Dr. Hino," Darien forgot that Serena didn't know Dr. Hino's first name.

"Oh... well seems like you too have gotten close, for you to be calling her with her first name already," she kind of felt disappointed. For the past four days she had known Darien, he never called her with her first name, it was always all the nicknames he's been calling her.

And Serena was pretty sure that Darien had not known Dr. Hino until the accident happened, so why did he call her with her name, and he not call Serena with her name?

"It's not what you think, I'm not having any relationship with her, she just insisted for me to call her with her first name." Darien did not really feel comfortable discussing women with Serena. The look in her eyes just made him want to erase that conversation and start it over again, but this time he would call Raye Dr. Hino.

Okay, so something is really happening to him. This woman in front of him is making him feel all this stuff he's never felt before, it was just all too weird for him.

"How would you even know that's what I was thinking? For your information I was just simply saying that you guys are close, nothing more than that, why would I even care if you guys were in a relationship?" Serena quickly changed from being hurt to being outraged with anger!

Wow, Darien has never met anyone that quickly changed their moods like that.

He liked it.

A different woman for once, maybe, just maybe. He would take a liking to this woman.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank You guys, for the nice comments! It really helped me know what I needed to work on with my stories.

Hope you guys had a great Christmas, and have a happy new year!

And oh by the way I failed my science test i had a 55! Aaaah! Oh well, at least it's the only one I failed. lol.

Well Thanks very much again, and to all these people who had reviewed...

**sailorlunakitty; Eva C; serenatiy287; chita; inukag4ever; Megan Consoer; angeleyez1071; Iota Vixen; SaIlOr-EaRtH-001; ser; Secret Heart; Sakura Ai; Iced-over-angel; starangel07; snow-phoenix, liloazngurl03; MEOHMY; Maya; XyoushaX; ChaoticPhoenix27; confess; bebe; Eo**


	3. Lost

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or whatsoever. Mmmmkay?

Chapter 3.

Here you go!

**Warning:** This chapter won't have a lot of fluff! This will just simply explain and introduce Serena's mental condition.

* * *

"Serena..?" 

Serena looked up from the book she was currently reading, and saw that it was Dr. Hinohad came in the room.

"Yes?" She asked. What could Dr. Hino possibly want at a time like this? She glanced at her clock on the night table really quickly and saw that it was almost midnight.

"I just came by to tell you that in the next four days you can have the choice if you want to leave the hospital and go in your own. But if not, you are still welcome to stay temporarily." She informed. She was indeed a beautiful woman; Serena could see what Darien could see in her.

Not only did she have the looks, but she also had the personality, but still all Serena could feel was a tinge of jealousy.

Why she was jealous?

She did not know.

"Oh alright, thank you." Serena replied with a smile. She couldn't help but think that there was morethat Dr. Hino wanted to tell her.

She was about to ask, but then suddenly the door bursted open.

"Honey! I'm home!"

Oh my God. She knew instantly who it was. Of course it was Darien.

No one else pretended to be her husband as a joke when someone visited her! Usually she didn't mind when he did this kind of stuff, she just got very annoyed, but now was the wrong time. Dr. Hino was here, telling her something important and here he was just barging in acting like a crazy man.

" Darien..." Serena said with a low and irritated voice.

"Hello Mr. Shields," Dr. Hino greeted with a tiny smile, but she still had a very serious look pasted on her face.

Serena couldn't help but feel worried.

Darien stopped for a second, he could feel that something going on.

"Hey ladies," he quickly made his way to Serena's bed side, and looked at her with a questioning look to what was going on. It was very late at night, and usually no one comes to Serena's room except him at this time of hour.

"I was just telling Ms. Tsukino about her being able to leave the hospital by Friday," then she paused, "and also, I was about to tell her about her mental condition."

Oh. Serena's heartbeat started to pound crazy, it was all she could hear throughout that pause.

"Well in that case I should go," Darien said as he moved his way to the door. He didn't feel like this was really any of his business.

"No, Darien stay," Darien stopped his feet when he heard Serena's sweet and quiet angelic voice, "please."

He made his way back beside her, how could he say no?

Serena couldn't bare this by herself, if she was to hear this alone, she might just have a heart attack right there and then. She thanked God for bringing Darien at this moment; she could just at least make his presence useful.

"What's wrong with me?" Serena asked, Dr. Hino looked away for a second, and then turned to Darien, then at her.

Dr. Hino cleared her throat. "The electroencephalograph indicates abnormal brain waves. This is confirmed by another doctor's detailed examination of the MRI. A portion of your substania nigra cells have been destroyed, abbreviating certain cognitive capacities. It's called Hoyt-Mellenberger syndrome."

"Exactly what does this mean?" Serena did not understand what was happening at all.

Dr. Hino smiled at her as if she was a little child incapable of grasping what she was saying. "The accident damaged a part of your brain."

"But all I have is a little cut on the back of my head," she protested.

"You suffered a blow that caused a hairline fracture, which resulted in internal bleeding. The bleeding stopped, but not without destroying a number of cells."

"I feel fine," she insisted. "Really I do."

Dr. Hino studied her for a moment. "I'm sure you _feel_ well, but what do you remember about the past?"

"Nothing... yet. But it's right there. I can feel it."

Dr. Hino shook her head. "I'm afraid you will never be able to remember everything."

What did she mean? Serena wondered with a grim sense of foreboding. Wasn't she going to remember anything at all? She looked at Darien to see what he thought and saw he was frowning at Dr. Hino.

"Just what won't she be able to remember?" Darien asked the doctor, as he took Serena's hand to his, and held it.

"The accident could have left her paralyzed or wiped put her entire memory bank since she was the one who got hit the most, it just took a part of her memory." Dr. Hino turned to her. "Then you would have to relearn everything again as if you were a baby. Walking, talking, everything."

Serena's breathed soldified in her chest, becoming a dead weight, as she realized what the doctor was saying. No, she wanted to scream. It couldn't be true. She glanced at Darien and saw her knuckles were ridges of bone. She had a death grip on his hand. She let go and clutched the sheet instead.

"Am I going to remember anything about my past? Like.. I don't know.. my prom night? The day I learned how to ride a bike?" Serena began to panic.

"I'm afraid not." Dr. Hino said quietly. "You see, there are three types of memory systems. Semantic, or relearned memory, is what we've consciously studied and mastered like mathematical equations or a foreign language. The second type of memory is procedural. If you do something so often enough, you learn what to expect. A baby learns that fire is hot and won't stick his hand into flames."

"What about my past? Things that happened to me?" Serena heard the threat of panic in her voice and knew Darien heard it too. He comforted her with the pressure of his hand on her shoulder.

"That's episodic memory. It's the collection of events, feelings, and thoughts we accumulate over time." Dr. Hino shook her head sadly. "The memory system you've lost."

Serena's heartbeat jarred her chest as the full impact of the doctor's words hit her. "Lost?"

"It could've been worse," Sr. Hino said. "You still have your sense of smell."

"What does that got to do with it?" The irritation in Darien's voice was unmistakable. Evidently, he found this as perplexing as Serena did. Maybe even more. He was by the way who caused all this.

Dr. Hino spoke up, "For some reason memory and the sense of smell are centered in the same area in the brain. When smell is wiped out, the memory systems collapse. All you have is a short term memory. You can't remember anything for longer than-say- ten or fifteen minutes."

"Oh my God!" She was truly lost and having her tell her that it could have been worse didn't make her feel lucky. It terrified her.

"Don't worry," Dr. Hino assured her with a smile. "Your family will tell you all about your past. They'll have photographs maybe even home videos. The mind is a funny thing. Give it enough information and it will fill in the blanks."

She understood that Dr. Hino was trying to make her feel better. But she wasn't buying t. She didn't know what it feels like to not know anything about yourself at all.

"You're telling me the past is gone," she heard the anger in her own voice and paused to temper it. "All I have is what other people tell me. I won't know what I used to feel."

Just exactly what her best friend Mina in the past was doing to her. Telling her everything. But still Serena wanted to feel what it felt like.

Dr. Hino didn't deny it. Serena didn't know whether to cry or scream. If she did either, she probably wouldn't be able to stop. Darien gently squeezed her shoulder, she looked up to him, and saw that his head was just staring ahead, not looking anything in particular. But even his reassurance didn't help.

"Let me get this straight," Darien finally spoke up. "She will remember how to drive a car, yet she won't remember the plot of the book she read once?"

"Right." Dr. Hino quietly replied.

"What does _Gone With The Wind_ mean to you?" Dr. Hino questioned her.

"Something blew away in the wind. That's all."

"It's a famous book that was made into a movie. Undoubtedly you read it or saw the movie once. Probably both." Dr. Hino at least sounded she was compassionate for what Serena was feeling, she was at least grateful for that. "You get the chance to experience a great many things again like rereading _Gone With The Wind._"

"I've never heard of Hoyt-Melenberger syndrome," Darien implied.

"It's extremely rare." Dr. Hino replied, "Usually the entire memory bank is destroyed, and the person simply has to relearn everything."

All these talk barely made sense to Serena; all she knows for sure is that her past was lost. No one could bring them back except the stories that her friends and family would have to tell her.

"Do you have any more questions Ms. Tsukino?" Dr. Hino turned to her. And Serena nods her head to say no. Then Dr. Hino turned to Darien, "Mr. Shields?"

"No that would be all. Thank you."

"Alright. I will be going then." And with that she left the room and closing the door, leaving Darien and Serena alone.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Serena noticed that Darien was awfully serious thru ought out the whole conversation.

She wanted to break the silence, but she knew that Darien was probably feeling guilt.

"If you're thinking that this is your felt Darien it's not." She gazed at him; he still was looking at the floor since Dr. Hino left and didn't look up at all. "Even though you were running your car at a very high speed from what you told me, I still could have stopped that turn I made when you crashed into me, but I didn't so it's as much as my fault as it was yours."

She gave him a tiny smile.

Then he looked up to her, was she crazy?

He was grateful for her reassurance, but even if what she was saying is true, he still was feeling guilt. He had been the lucky one, and was not damaged from the accident. She was the one who was affected, who had her memories taken away.

"Fuck Serena!"

Serena was silent, her eyes wide open. She's never seen him this serious at all for the past week she has known him. She didn't reply. She was too stunned.

"Can you cut the crap? And stop being so fucking nice!" Then he looked at her with his dark blue eyes, it looked red though. "Tell your father he can sue for as much as he wants. He wants a million dollars? Well then I can give it to him. Can't you just see it's all my fault? I'm a stranger to you who took away your memories and what do you doto me? You're being fucked up in the head and being nice like I'm the one who needs comfort when your the one who damaged you head!"

Then Serena couldn't take it anymore.

She started to cry. Cry like a helpless little baby, which is really what she was feeling.

"I don't know what's wrong with me... I know I should be feeling hatred toward you, but I don't. To be truthful, I don't really feel anything. I mean I want to have my memories back, but I feel like either way it doesn't really matter. I'm just confused..."

She hid her face with her hands and began to sob uncontrollably.

Then she felt warm arms wrap around her slender body. As the bed shifted beside her, telling her that Darien had probably took a sit next to her.

"It's okay let it out. Don't bury it inside you, that's what my mother use to tell me." Serena could feel his hot breath on her ear as he spoke, and as a reflex she leaned in more to the embrace and placed her head on the crook of his neck. The smell of roses on him calmed her heartbeat down.

Then after a few minutes of being just like that Serena's sobs calmed down and turned into little, tiny hiccups.

Darien was the first to let go of the comforting hug.

"Princess lay down, and try to go to sleep. I'll stay here and leave until I know that you are asleep." And with that he gave her a peck on her forehead, and took the chair and slid it right beside her bed.

She just nodded her head, unable to say anything. Darien can be quiet a surprise. First he's all angry, then suddenly he can be quiet a gentleman.

She slowly layed down, and pulled the sheets up to her chin and turned to the side where Darien was watching her every move.

"Good night Darien." She smiled at him.

"Good night Princess."

* * *

Diamond Reese owned one of the most top business companies in the nation and even possibly be the world. 

A knock came on the door.

"Come in." Diamond said in a stern and impatient voice.

The past week has been a busy and hectic week for him and the company. Their money was going down quickly and he as to do something about it fast or their company might just turn bankrupt, and he would not want that happening.

"Sir, Ms. Tsukino's father have called yesterday and told us to inform you that, Ms. Tsukino has been in a very severe car accident."

Diamond went still for awhile.

"Sir?" The man asked worriedly.

"Leave."

The man hurriedly zoomed out of the door, knowing that his master was going to burst any minute.

_No it can't be... My Serena. Nooooo._

* * *

The next morning when Serena woke up, she found that the chair Darien's was previously sitting on last night was empty. 

As she sat up, she saw that her family was there already looking gloomy. Serena thought that they probably knew about her mental condition already from Dr. Hino. Either that or they were just not a very morning family at all. Serena obviously wasn't, so maybe her family wasn't either.

Her mom was by her bed holding her hand. Her father was talking on his phone, and it looked like it was a business call. And her little brother was playing some kind of thing she did not was called.

"Good morning sweetheart." As her mom gave her a smile. Then her dad hangs up his cell phone, but her brother was still playing the unfamiliar thing.

"Good morning." As Serena smiled back.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Her father asked her.

"A tiny bit." Serena was starving, but she as embarrassed to tell her family that, the only person that she knew so far that knew about her appetite was Darien.

"What a liar." Her brother said, while he was playing the game, but he didn't look up at all as he talked to her. God, was he this annoying when she still remembered her past?

"Sammy do not talk to your sister like that." Her father had said.

"Well she did have a big appetite then, so why not now?"

"Hey!" Serena finally couldn't keep her mouth shut. All her and her bother do is fight anyway so her arguing back now wouldn't make any difference.

"Honey, we heard about what the doctor told you last night." Her mother started, and then suddenly her mother was hugging her and holding her tightly as she sobbed on Serena's shoulder. "This can't be happening to my baby!" Then more sobs came.

"Serena, me and your mother have decided to bring you home to our house tomorrow, and we will try to help you experience a few things that you might have forgotten."

She could see that her father was waiting for her mom to continue what he was saying like they have planned this, but her mother just kept on sobbing. And all Serena could do was try and comfort her mom. Truth be told, Serena felt like this accident affected more the people who were close to her rather than her own self.

She obviously didn't remember anything to miss anything.

"Sow which would mean, that you will be quitting your job, and your going to be moving in with us and leave the apartment that you are currently living in with Mina," Her father continued with a serious face, "And we will provide anything you need."

Serena didn't feel upset about anything he said at all.

She didn't really know what she was suppose to be feeling, she didn't know if she loved her job to be upset over it. But maybe leaving Mina in the apartment made her feel something a tiny bit, but it still didn't make her feel sad at all.

But there was something she was wondering and made her feel something inside her.

Would she ever be able to see Darien?

"And for that impeccable man, we have filed a law suit against him." She looked up at her dad.

Well that answered her question. She would not be able to see Darien.

If she was going to be living in the same house as her father, then Darien probably won't be able to set put in the house without her father killing him. She could already sense the hatred her father has against Darien.

Well at least Darien was willing to pay how much money her father was going to sue him for. Serena was thinking that Darien was rich, he looked liked it.

She sighed. She nodded her head to her dad, afraid of trusting her voice to speak. Well a first friend lost for her new life. No more stupid Darien.

* * *

Darien Shields was once again in bed with another woman. 

Having a casual sex was like his hobby, something to take his mind off stress. It was his way on letting his feelings out. He looked at the woman who had sex with him she was asleep, he doesn't even know her name, but yet they had slept together in her house.

_What a slut._

He might be the guy who was always interacted with these kinds of women, but he didn't respect them at all. The only reason why he would rather prefer these kinds of women was because being with an innocent girl would make him feel like a sinner.

He had always told himself to stay away from women who looked innocent like an angel. The last time he got involved himself with a woman like that; he was left heartbroken, and torn. But the thing was it turned out she wasn't as innocent as he thought she was. Karen.

Maybe there was no such thing as innocence, maybe it looked like these women were innocent but really sooner or later they were going to show they're true colors.

Since he had met Serena Tsukino he actually started to believe maybe there was such thing as innocence.

She definitely looked like it... well... except when she would open her mouth to argue with him.

He chuckled quietly as he remembered the thought of her always arguing with him.

But then again, in her past life she might not have been so innocent. She could be like this woman who he was currently sharing bed with.

He tried to take his mind off Serena. Every time he thought of her all he could feel was guilt.

Guilt. He hasn't felt like that in a long time. Hell, the last time he probably felt like that was when his own mother had caught him stealing a candy when he was a child. And even still now when he breaks these women's hearts he doesn't feel that.

Serena Tsukino was one of a kind, and there's a feeling in his mind that was telling him to stay away from her. But he couldn't help but feel to do the exact opposite.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Wow... I rushed into this chapter. Yes there wasn't a lot of fluff; I'm still trying to clear things out that maybe seem unclear to you.

I will try and update maybe next week? But I can't promise you all that.

Also, I know this chapter was a bit confusing, with all the science and doctor conversation, but you don't really need to worry about that, but just remember Serena won't be able to remember anything about her past or memories, except the stuff she had learned to do, like walking, talking, etc. But she will not be able to remember how she learned all those stuff.

**_Questions:_**

**Q:** Is Serena a virgin?

**A:** I haven't decided yet, but so far I'm thinking yes she is a virgin.

**Q:** Will Serena and Darien see each other after she leaves the hospital?

**A**: I'll leave that to the story to answer you guys. :

**Q:** Did Darien finish his "deed" in the bathroom in the last chapter?

**A:** Yes, I just chose not to finish his deed, thinking that some of you guys might be upset if I did.

**THANK YOU TO THESE PEOPLE!**

  
**Lady Tristana Rogue,karina,serenity287,JasMiaka,ChaoticPhoenix27,SMiiLES,sailorserena141,liloazngurl03,daisy31,VcChick,sailor lunakitty,Secret Heart,SakuraAi,Eo,reader,Shortie630,Sere,chita,MayPenguin,givemeurcash,moongirl818,Nova,rosebudjamie,maryssa321,confess,fantasy4luvr,sweet sailor cool,serenity11287,Pamela,KiwiKol,s3cretgarden,arjeta,iluvboys,LynGreenTea,Maggie**

**_REVIEWS..?_**


End file.
